


Take the Shot

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t shoot me without shooting him!  You willing to risk that, cops?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "accuracy"

Their suspect had taken a hostage, stolen gun pressed to the young man’s temple and an arm tight around the kid’s neck. Tony had his gun raised instantly, only a split-second ahead of McGee and the two Metro cops. 

“You can’t shoot me without shooting him!” said the suspect. “You willing to risk that, cops?”

“Well, first thing,” Tony said, conversationally. “I’m not a cop. I’m a fed— NCIS, stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. See, that second guy you killed was a Navy petty officer.”

“So?” the guy challenged, then paused. “What’s the second thing?”

Tony smiled. “The second thing is that my boss spent a long time making sure I can shoot you and _not_ shoot him. Are _you_ willing to risk that?”

The suspect swung his gun around, not pointing it at Tony, but at the rookie Metro cop, and Tony fired. Both the suspect and his hostage yelled and collapsed— Tony kicked the gun away from their murder suspect, while McGee knelt beside the kid.

“Just a graze,” McGee told him, pressing a hand to the young man’s bleeding shoulder. “Won’t even need stitches. You’ll be just fine.”

Sirens and squealing tires announced the arrival of more Metro personnel, and Gibbs got out of the lead patrol car before it had completely stopped. 

“Sit rep, DiNozzo,” he barked.

“Suspect’s dead, hostage is okay,” said Tony.

Gibbs nodded. “Hostage kept his ear, this time,” he said, approvingly, and Tony grinned.

THE END


End file.
